


Желанный кошмар

by Krayn_Aletale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, POV First Person, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Снова и снова, все начинается одинаково. Каждый раз на протяжении многих лет я метаюсь, преследуемый одним ночным кошмаром, просыпаясь среди ночи от звуков собственного крика...





	Желанный кошмар

      Знакомая узкая тропа, змеей струящаяся куда-то вперед и поросшая высокой сухой травой и сплетенными ветвями кустарника, лишенными какой бы то ни было листвы, по обе ее стороны. Вдали, куда не позволяют посмотреть густые заросли, догорают последние лучи закатного солнца. Темнота, сгущающаяся, кажется, с каждым шагом все больше и больше, словно огромной живой массой подползает со спины. Очертания обнаженных ветвей деревьев, стремящихся ввысь, больше походят на скрюченные костлявые пальцы, сжимающие и тянущие ленту дорожки под землю.  
  
 _Снова и снова все начинается одинаково._  
  
      Неспешно иду по этой дорожке, изредка отклоняя рукой прутья от лица и перешагивая под ногами сломанные ветви. Вокруг не раздается ни единого звука: ни птиц, ни сверчков — ничего. Словно природа внезапно уснула или замерла в ожидании чего-то.  
      Холод мелкими противными иголочками проходит по коже, и я ускоряю шаг. Постепенно окружающий монотонный пейзаж меняется. Сначала исчезают деревья, затем — кустарники, сменяясь низким ковром темной густой травы. Мертвый лес сменяется не менее безжизненной пустошью.  
      Под ногами влажно расплескивается вода, словно земля совсем недавно была орошена дождем, а капли собрались в лужи. С каждым шагом влаги будто становится больше, и спустя бесконечное множество секунд бессмысленного плутания по направлению к центру поля, к возвышению, похожему на небольшой холм, вода достигает уровня моего колена.  
  
 _Одна из странностей этого места — вода, отрицающая все законы физики._  
  
      Идти становится тяжелее, но я иррационально не боюсь в конце концов утонуть в этой грязной воде. Ощущение того, что меня затягивает вниз не покидает, хотя знаю — это не больше, чем иллюзия, как и все окружающее. Это место само по себе искусный обман, ловушка для обезумевшего разума.  
      Сверкает молния, на мгновение освещающая пространство, сопровождаемая раскатом грома. Оглушающе громко настолько, что я вздрагиваю всем телом, а по нервам пробегает очередной разряд первобытного ужаса.  
      Секунда промедления, секунда, на которую я закрываю глаза, и картина меняется: вместо простора поля передо мной снова возникает лес. Он отличается от того, что был раньше. Здесь все те же испещренные бороздами голые деревья, тянущие вверх когтистые лапы, но сама атмосфера совершенно иная. Здесь светлее, но все словно нарисовано черно-белой краской талантливого художника, отражая все существующие и несуществующие оттенки серого, зачаровывая стороннего наблюдателя, словно сон.  
  
 _Сон во сне._  
  
      Не сразу замечаю тихий голос издалека. Сначала он похож на невнятный шепот, раздающийся из ниоткуда и отовсюду разом, или шелест ветра, проносящегося сквозь сплетенные ветви деревьев, или пение потерянных душ, стертых временем и долгими изнуряющими битвами. Инстинктивно нахожу дорогу, ведущую к таинственному голосу.  
  
 _Я знаю, где источник звука, раздающегося, кажется, в моей голове._  
  
      Теперь можно отчетливо расслышать тихий мелодичный женский голос, напевающий что-то вроде колыбельной на неизвестном языке.  
  
 _Я знаю этот язык и помню каждый произнесенный звук, словно текст вырезан в моей памяти, но не могу понять ни единого слова, будто смысл ускользает через пальцы мелким песком._  
  
      Это пугает и одновременно восхищает, завораживая. Обойдя заслоняющую последнюю преграду передо мной возникает поляна, окруженная лесом со всех сторон и очерченная по краю ровной белой линией. Сделав единственный шаг за разделяющую черту и обернувшись, я не нахожу пути назад.  
  
 _Сбежать нельзя._  
  
      Посреди поляны, на возвышении, стоит деревянный резной стул с витиеватыми узорами по всей поверхности, а на нем хрупкий силуэт сидящей ко мне спиной девушки. Изящная и хрупкая спинка прикрыта длинными волосами, ниспадающими белым потоком до самой земли, раскрываясь по ней белоснежным веером.  
  
 _Чужда этому месту и не из-за неуместного здесь предмета мебели._  
  
      Кажется, она даже не замечает присутствия своего единственного слушателя. Тонкие переливы голоса меняют тональности, переходят от звука к звуку, от тихого шепота к громкому пению. В этой мелодии, в этих словах, есть все: от любви до ненависти, от покорности до дикости, от ласки до жесткости, от жизни до смерти… — все чувства и мысли, самые сокровенные желания и отворенные тайны. В этой песне все, а я прикован к месту не в силах сделать шаг.  
  
 _Она знает._  
  
      Песня подходит к концу. Последний звук тонет в тишине, затихая и оседая эхом в моей голове, находя отклик в самых глубоких уголках души, о существовании которых я даже не подозревал.  
      Вновь обретя способность двигаться и, кажется, дышать, я обхожу ее, стараясь не задеть ни шелка ее волос, ни ветки, которая может так некстати хрустнуть под тяжелым шагом. Она сидит, прикрыв глаза. Еле вздымающаяся от вздохов грудь — единственное, что выдает в ней живое существо и отличает ее от статуи.  
      Белые локоны обрамляют прекрасное лицо, которое словами невозможно описать. Она по-настоящему прекрасна, хотя, быть может, и не подходит к стандартам современной красоты. Белая кожа, белые ресницы и волосы, бескровные губы, лишь слегка розоватые — она будто соткана из чего-то прозрачного и невесомого. Ее возраст остается загадкой: не мала, не юна. С одинаковым успехом ей можно дать и двадцать лет, и двести. Одета в легкую белую тунику с вплетенными в нее золотыми нитями, которая нежно и свободно охватывает ее фигуру.  
  
 _Девушка черно-белая, как и все вокруг, но я знаю, какая она есть на самом деле, — единственное цветное пятнышко, раскрашенное моими мыслями. Она — другая._  
  
      Ресницы чуть трепещут, когда она открывает глаза, и я встречаюсь с ясными и светлыми голубыми глазами. Холодные и безжизненные, они захватывают меня в свой плен, и я снова теряю способность делать вдох. Кажется, что она мертва, что мне мнится лишь ее призрак, но страх не сковывает меня.  
  
 _Я знаю ее. Кто она? Что она?_  
  
      Перетекая из одной формы в другую, она слитным плавным движением встает со своего места. Внимательным цепким взглядом она выискивает в моих глазах что-то, перебирая мою душу и выворачивая ее наизнанку. Целая вечность проходит, когда она, найдя искомое, протягивает мне свою ладонь. Тонкие пальцы крепко сжимают небольшой платок, и я, подчиняясь немому приказу, беру протянутый предмет, касаясь холодной руки, обжигающей огнем.  
      Вещица — это небольшой белый кусочек ткани, вероятно, платочек с вышитыми винно-красными буквами-инициалами.  
      Поднимая взгляд, не нахожу на поляне никого. Одиночество и страх протягивают свои когтистые лапы к моей душе, но вместе с тем наступает непонятное облегчение, будто темная, доселе неизвестная сторона наконец оказалась свободной от сотен оков.  
  
 _А потом все исчезает._  
  
       И я вновь стою среди поля, на вершине холма, крепко сжимая в кулаке платок. Бросив взгляд на исходно белую ткань, я вижу темные пятна, осыпавшиеся на него багровыми слезами и поглотившие выведенные иглой и нитью буквы. Устало сжимаю веки.  
  
 _Я знаю, что произошло._  
  
      Время останавливается, когда вспышка молнии озаряет светом, пронзая тьму на бесконечно долгую секунду, которой, однако, достаточно. Не обязательно открывать глаза и вслушиваться в отзвуки тишины.  
  
 _Я знаю._  
  
       Всюду кровь. То, что казалось мне водой, что влажно хлюпало под моими ногами, — это кровь, которая в свете луны кажется совсем черной. Возвышение, на котором стою, окружено сотнями и тысячами покореженных тел. Изрубленные, разрезанные, изувеченные, растерзанные, словно диким зверем, залитым алой жидкостью с ног до головы, с лезвием в умелых и смертоносных руках.  
  
 _Они жертвы, а кто охотник?.._  
  
       Витает стойкий запах крови и смерти, оседающий на языке терпкой сладостью горечи, а в ушах еще звучат крики ужаса, болезненные стоны, предсмертные хрипы и тот неповторимый звук пронзаемой плоти, ломающихся костей под напором заостренного металла. И незаданный вопрос, произнесенный губами: «За что?», и свой тихий, отчего-то спокойный голос, и хриплый смех, и торжествующий возглас.  
      Чувствую вкус азарта охоты, впитываю агонию, словно пробую изысканное из вин, ощущаю этот неописуемый восторг, когда чужая жизнь угасает в руках…  
  
 _Движение за движением, пируэт за пируэтом — это безупречный танец, а алый океан с множеством тел — великолепное произведение искусства._  
  
      Правую руку тяготит прекрасная узорчатая рукоять меча с длинным острым лезвием, идеально сбалансированным и легким. Совершенное орудие убийства, испившее жизнь сполна.  
  
 _Это безумие, и оно несравненно прекрасно._  
  
      Время снова начинает идти. Первые дождевые капли с тихим всплеском падают на отравленную окровавленную землю, соединяясь и перемешиваясь.  
      Далеко на линии горизонта мелькает и исчезает силуэт.  
  
 _Если долго всматриваться в бездну, то она начинает смотреть в тебя.*_  
  
      Кусок тьмы ясно отделяется от остальной массы. Если вглядеться, можно различить мужской силуэт, облаченный в тяжелый на первый взгляд доспех. Лицо Его сокрыто капюшоном, но ясно видны мерцающие тьмой глаза и губы, изогнутые в ухмылке. Невозможно разглядеть пришедшего с такого расстояния, но образ будто выжжен в голове.  
      Не обязательно смотреть, чтобы видеть, не обязательно слушать, чтобы слышать, не нужно знать, чтобы понимать.  
  
 _У человека, долго смотрящего во тьму, тьма начинает жить в глазах.*_  
  
      Не человек. Бездна в Его взгляде пугает до дрожи, заставляет неметь от ужаса, но, не владея собой, я улыбаюсь в ответ. Голос, который невозможно услышать, кажется, раздается прямо над моим ухом. Хриплый и низкий, от него веет холодом, но нет ласки лучше этой, проходящей по оголенным в пылу сражения нервам.  
  
 _Без возможности проснуться, искусанные губы приоткрываются в беззвучном крике._  
  
      Сначала были лишь еле дрогнувшие губы, роняющие слова, которые заполняют мою голову, но потом… Я начал слушать. Без возможности разобрать слова. Слышу, но теряю смысл. Все та же речь, узнаваемая, но ускользающая. И самое худшее, что я верю, готов следовать за этим голосом, за этим Зверем в Темноту и выпустить из себя всю Пустоту, заполнить ей все. Я готов отдаться Ему целиком, а Он хочет — знаю — хочет взять.  
  
 _И Он заберет все._  
  
      Совсем недавно я понял, что могу чувствовать Его. Раньше (с самого начала) это был сгусток тьмы, но сейчас… Читаю Его эмоции: Он доволен кровью на моих руках, Он торжествует, зная, что я поддамся Ему, подчинюсь. Он — сама Тьма, манящая, соблазняющая.  
      Раньше меня парализовывал страх, а теперь… жажду понять Его слова, жажду того, что он может мне дать. Я хочу…  
  
 _И пока я сплю и живу в той реальности, реальное сознание умирает от ужаса; пока просыпаюсь с истошными воплями все чаще; покуда я буду желать и бояться, разрываясь между мирами — **Он будет ждать**. А я никогда не признаюсь, как сильно ожидаю ночи, чтобы этот кошмар повторился вновь._

**Author's Note:**

> *Перекроенная, изломанная и переиначенная цитата Ницше в двух совершенно отдаленных от оригинала вариациях.


End file.
